


Chubby Bunny

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chubby bunny, Kageyama is Crushing, Marshmallows, Tsuki knows too much, dadchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: No one knows the limit to what Hinata can fit in his mouth.





	Chubby Bunny

* * *

The first time he plays chubby bunny, he’s with Kenma and Lev. Lev says that he bet he could beat Hinata at anything. Hinata tells Kenma to pick the challenge. Kenma chooses chubby bunny.

Hinata wins by a long shot. 

* * *

The next time he plays chubby bunny, he’s at a sleepover with Yamaguchi, Suga, Asahi, and Ennoshita. Hinata had just finished telling them about the contest with Lev and they were curious. Asahi had just brushed his teeth, and tell them he’ll say when to put marshmallows into their mouths. Suga pulls out first, spitting them into a mug before pouring hot chocolate on top of them. Ennoshita is next, just two marshmallows later, doing the same as Suga. Yamaguchi and Hinata are neck and neck for a while. Then, while Yamaguchi is trying to fit the next one in, he reached for a mug and coughed them all out. Suga rubbed his back and gave him a glass of water before pouring some hot chocolate into his mug. 

“Hinata, just how many can you fit into your mouth?” Asahi stares at him.

Hinata just shrugs, puts one more into his mouth just to see if he could, then spits half of them into a mug and chews on the rest. 

* * *

The third time he plays chubby bunny, he’s with the entire team. They’ve gone to a training camp and they’re all sharing a room. 

“Hey, Hinata!” Ennoshita calls out while the rest of the team is setting up their futons.

“Yeah?”

Ennoshita smiles and holds up several bags of marshmallows. “Chubby bunny?”

“Kay!” He smiles happily, quickly finishes his futon and goes to sit on Ennoshita’s.

“How many can you fit into your mouth, dumbass?” Kageyama calls.

“Probably three, given his size.” Tsukishima snarks.

Suga and Yamaguchi laugh while Asahi just sighs.

“What?” Tsukishima looks down at Yamaguchi.

“If you think you can beat him, try.”

Tsukishima sighs and goes over to the futon sitting down facing Ennoshita.

“ME TOO!” Noya dives next to Hinata.

“No one else?” Ennoshita asked. Everyone shook their head. “Kay, then everyone face the team.” Everyone turned with Ennoshita in front of them and everyone else lounging behind him.

One was easy. Same with two through four. But Tsukishima looked a bit sick already. At six he was out. He spit them into a paper napkin and threw it away, joining Yamaguchi on his futon.

After a few more, Hinata smiled widely as Noya coughed out his marshmallows into a napkin too.

“One more,” Ennoshita handed it over. “Then you win.”

Hinata took it and effortlessly put it in his mouth.

“Oi, dumbass, how many more can you fit in your mouth?”

“Ah own’t wo.” He shrugged

“Can you do another?”

“Why, King? Interested?” Tsukishima teased.

Kageyama blushed before grabbing an unopened bag of marshmallows, opening it, and chucking them at Tsukishima.

With most of the team encouraging them, Kageyama kept throwing things at Tsukishima while Tsukishima kept teasing him.

None of them noticed Hinata still shoving marshmallows into his mouth.

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE!” Ukai stormed into the room.

“We were playing chubby bunny, and Tsukishima said something to piss Kageyama off.”

“So the normal.” Ukai sighed. “Who won?”

“Hinata!” Noya pointed.

Hinata froze, a marshmallow poised mid shove. Ukai turned blue. “SPIT THOSE OUT RIGHT NOW! IF YOU CHOKE HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY!?”

Hinata spit most of them into a napkin before chewing on the ones in his mouth and swallowing. “I’ve never choked on anything before…”

“Wait…” Noya smiled.

“Hinata touch your throat with a toothbrush.” Tsukishima handed him his bag. 

Hinata pulled out his toothbrush and touched the back of his throat.

“He has no gag reflex.” Tsukishima smiled. “Isn’t that nice for you King?”

“SHUT UP!” Kageyama tackled Tsukishima to the floor. 

Ukai sighed. “Daichi. Fix it.” He turned and slammed the door.

Daichi surveyed the room. Marshmallows were everywhere, things were scattered from open bags being toppled over. “This is why I’m the dad, isn’t it?”

Suga just laughed and patted him on the back. “Yes, dear.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Choke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673210) by [SaberStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStar/pseuds/SaberStar)




End file.
